


Boat

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [61]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn rolls his bag up the ramp to what will be his home for the next month or so.  He's terrified of water, so why he ever agreed to Harry and Niall's plan of a cruise as a graduation celebration is beyond him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Could continue...actually id really like to continue I f you guys want to read more sooooo let me know? :)

Zayn rolls his bag up the ramp to what will be his home for the next month or so. He's terrified of water, so why he ever agreed to Harry and Niall's plan of a cruise as a graduation celebration is beyond him. Hell, he doesn't even know where the boat is going; he's just along for the ride. 

"Room 324," Harry announces, checking their itinerary. "We have to go up a level." Great. Water _and_ heights? Must be lets-make-Zayn-as-miserable-as-possible day. Harry, of course, notices Zayn's sour demeanor. "Cheer up, Zaynie. We're on vacation!"

"Some vacation," Zayn mumbles. He's going to be sick, he knows it.

"Where can you get some food on this place ?" Niall wonders. Not helping.

"Well," Harry flips through the many papers he has printed about various things to do in their trip, "it says that there are four gourmet restaurants on board, in addition to the 24-hour buffet. Everything is all-inclusive, so you can eat whenever you want. The buffet should be in the back, which is that way," he points. Niall nods and starts to follow Harry's directions before the curly haired lad grabs his arm. "And you're not getting any of it until we at least put our stuff away." Niall pouts, but follows Harry and Zayn up a level to their room. It is nice, Zayn admits. Three beds and their own bathroom, a window view, and a mini-fridge, which was naturally the only thing Niall notices. Zayn immediately calls the bed furthest from the window, not needing to be reminded that they're on a boat every time he turns, and Harry just shrugs, claiming the window bed as his own.

"Now can we eat?" Niall whines.

"Don't even mention food right now," Zayn shoots him a death glare, his stomach still doing flips. 

"Just lay down for a bit, Zee. You'll get used to it," Harry suggests. Zayn does so and waits for the other two to leave before running to the bathroom to throw up. Fucking vacation, he thinks. Why did he ever agree to this? He washed his mouth out before climbing into bed, not even bothering to take his clothes off. He drifts in and out of sleep for a few hours, getting sick every time he wakes up, and is finally out for good by 7:30. The others never returned, so Zayn assumed they had found something better to do. Well, good for them for enjoying themselves while Zayn wallowed in his misery. 

Fucking vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> should I keep going? tell me what you think!


End file.
